


Surprise Of Love:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Songs Series [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Club/Clubs, Consensual, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Plan/Planning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Singing, Slash, Surprises, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny arranges a surprise for Steve, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!!*





	Surprise Of Love:

*Summary: Danny arranges a surprise for Steve, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!!*

“This is the most romantic idea ever, Danny” Officer Tani Rey said, as she, & the ohana were listening to what their loved one, & friend, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, had planned. He is planning to surprise his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, with a marriage proposal.

“You got an old soul, Brother, An old soul”, Captain Lou Grover said, The Big Man was smiling, as the shorter man was laying out his plan, & he liked it, He liked it a lot. Officer Adam Noshimuri was next to say his response.

“It’s about time you two get your own brand of happiness, Especially Steve, Cause he had been wanting it so for long”, The Handsome Asian pointed it out with observation. The Loudmouth Detective agreed, & said this with a smile on his face.

“We are both gonna get our dreams coming true, & I think things will be better from this point on”, Officer Junior Reigns said this to him, as he hugged him, “I am proud of being part of this love story”, Danny hugged him back, & thanked him.

Special Consultant Jerry Ortega added, “Just be happy, You know what you want, Steve does too, Just go for it, Don’t give a crap about what anyone else says”, The Blond in response to that, They got ready to arrange Steve’s surprise.

They went to their favorite club, & it went off without a hitch, Steve loved it, The Five-O Commander says this to his ohana, as they were relaxing, & having fun at the same time. It was time to announce Danny, & his performance.

He did ** _I Would Do Anything For Love by Meatloaf_** , & everyone was amazed that he sings so well. He had the place rocking, & dancing. The Former Seal was proud of his lover, cause he did this from his heart, Also their relationship is important to him.

As soon as he was done singing, Danny went to Steve, & got on one knee, & had the ring box that he had brought with him opened, so he could see it, Steve couldn’t barely keep in the emotion. Danny was no better, but he smiled at the hunky brunette’s reaction.

“Steve, You made me so happy these past nine years, You became everything to me, & my kids, I love you so much, I want us to continue this in the future, Will you do me the honor of continuing to make me happy, Will you marry me ?”, He asked hopefully.

In the room in front of patrons, Steve said without hesitation, “Yes, Yes, I will”, Danny kissed him passionately, which Steve returned with equal passion. Then, The Shorter Man slipped the ring on to his finger, They celebrated the night away as an engaged couple.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
